Heart Ache
by Mad-Brosen
Summary: One small kiss wouldn't hurt right? But, who knew what a single kiss could lead to. Marinette ends up pregnant with Chat's babies. Adrien is still as clueless as ever but, knows somethings up.
1. Chapter 1

**My new story is here! I hope you enjoy it! I'm trying to make it a longer chapter to get the story moving.**

 **Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Chat Noir looked down over the city of love—Paris. Tears trickled down his cheeks over his perfect sun-kissed skin. Again, he was neglected by his lady. All of his flirty remarks and puns had gone right down the drain.

"You can flirt all you want kitty, but my feelings for you aren't going to change." The tone in her voice rang in his head. She had sounded annoyed as if he were nagging on her.

After their short chat, Ladybug quickly zipped away with the help of her magical yo-yo. From then, the black-clad hero stood were he did now. Love sick. On the Eiffel Tower. Alone.

His cat like ears were perked up as the busy streets chattered with sirens, and taxi cab drivers yelling. Chat's normal smirk had faded to a pout, with added dramatic affect of a quivering lip.

He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs but, he still at least, had some sanity left in him. He just wanted someone to love him unconditionally. But sadly he only knew of no one, not even Plagg.

The tears came down faster as his sobs grew louder from when they were silent. Chat Noir's world was collapsing on him with each hoarse breath.

He wished for nothing more but, warmth. He needed someone to hold him in their arms, and tight as if letting him go, they would lose him the depths of darkness, swallowing him whole.

"Plagg, claws in." The hero heard himself saying. Green light engulfed him as Adrien appeared in a tear stained face. The breaths he took were quick and sharp, slicing the air around him. At this point, his _heart ache_ d for love.

Even without his night vision he had as Chat, he could still see perfectly while in civilian form. In the distance he could see a faint light, that he only knew so well. It had to be his princess, Marinette. Again, staying up late sketching a new design.

"Plagg, claws out."

He bounded from rooftop to rooftop, only hoping that the blunette would let this stray kitty in. Maybe her warmth was what he needed. Chat wanted to see her radiant smile. She may have been clumsy but, she was still smart, creative, determined yet shy, and...beautiful.

When the hero landed on her balcony, it was like she knew he was coming. She was a princess locked up in her tower, waiting for her knight in shining leather. Though she was petit, that never meant that you should under estimate the blue-bell eyed girl.

Marinette could see right through him. He'd been crying and she knew exactly who's fault it was, her own. Well more of Ladybug's but, still her. She was generally concerned for his well being. He had said something about his father before and how he didn't normally pay attention towards him.

"Hey _Purrrincess."_ The cocky cat said. His voice was more shaky than he intended in to be.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" His ears immediately dropped flat on to his wild, golden locks. The pout he wore previously returned.

"I try so hard, but she doesn't understand. I love her, Ladybug. I feel like she keeps ripping out my heart and throwing it away. And I'm the one who has to keep retrieving it!" Chat Noir said.

She took one step closer, then two, then three. She leaned in closer to him, closing her eyes. She breathed in his cologne, he was so close. Her heart screamed yes as her head yelled no. Chat thought the same thing.

Neither of them could have what they wanted, so a small peck on the lips wouldn't hurt would it? And then a small peck it was. More like...something more. They couldn't stop. They needed each other at this moment, and from there...the night would continue on.


	2. Chapter 2-The Morning After

Marinette woke up to find nothing but, herself and Tikki, who was sleeping in the dollhouse. He was gone.

No note or any sign of him had been left. It was like she was leftovers forgotten in the refrigerator. She pulled the closes blankets towards her to cover up her bare body.

She cried herself to sleep again just as her alarm went off, notifying her it was time to get up for school. Marinette quickly got ready for school with a kiss on the cheek from each parent before she was off.

Walking to school was a good time were she could clear her head from the night before's events. If he did anything to her, the next time she saw him, one blink of the eye and he would be a goner.

When she arrived at school, Alya gave her, her wrath. "GIRL! I CALLED YOU 21 TIMES LAST NIGHT! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" She yelled.

Marinette had her head hung low. She obviously couldn't tell her about Chat Noir sleeping with her. She had nothing to say to her best friend but, she knew she had to give some sort of answer.

"My ringer was turned off on my phone. I wanted some time to myself to catch up on school work and design some stuff." The blunette replied.

Alya wan't convinced but decided to let it slide, much to Marinette's pleasure. They walked into school together as Adrien arrived.

He swiftly got out of the car walking over to Nino, who was waiting patiently for his best bud. Fist bumping each other was their usual greeting, so that's what they did.

When they got to the classroom they said their 'good mornings' to their fellow piers and sat down. Mean while, Marinette face planted into her desk.

She was out of it the entire day. During her lunch, she went home and curled herself up in a call on her chaise in her room. She quietly cried with Tikki petting her head to comfort her.

Marinette was so lucky to have the kwami she did. Tikki was always there for her when she needed her most. (not that she had a choice in the matter)

The blue-bell eyed girl went back to school once lunch period was over. From then, the day felt like it would never be over.

Until, night had really fallen.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took a week to write this! But... Chapter #3 is on it's way! Also, sorry that this chapter is not as fulfilled as the first but, it still works. And sorry it's short!**

 **See ya Loves!**

 **-BreeXO**


	3. Chapter 3-The Truth She Finds

**First things first, I'm say all the words inside my head! From now on I'll be doing...SHOUT OUTS! So the shout out of the day goes to...**

 **intomiddle3arth! I started laughing at your comment! It cracks me up! Congrats! Now, for what you have all been waiting for...**

 **CHAPTER #3!**

* * *

Weeks pass. Marinette and Chat's incident was now in the past. But, who knew that it would leave a scar.

That wasn't what Marinette expected at all. Instead of there being one line, there was two. Two lines on the test notifying her that she, was indeed pregnant. The petit girl curled up in a ball with her head in between her knees as the salty water rolled out of her eyes and danced off her cheeks. Leaving behind a picture of sorrow.

At this time, their was no one to comfort her, not even Tikki, who was asleep in the dollhouse. She was pregnant. That would explain her constant morning sickness and stomach pains.

Marinette would often have to leave class to 'freshen up.' The whole class was worried for her well being but, never said anything in hopes of not upsetting the girl. Even Chole was worried.

Adrien was scared most of all. He wished it wasn't Chat's fault but, little did he know. It was. But, still he didn't need to know that.

* * *

Nobody could help her. Not her parents, not Alya, not Tikki. Marinette had no one.

The problem was she still had school and had to pretend it was any other normal day. Yet, fate had other plans. Sounds of crashes were heard as Marinette got ready for school. Obviously there was another akumatized villan that had been released from Hawkmoth's imagination.

Even though she was pregnant, she still had a job to do. It was her duty to protect Paris. She couldn't let the civilians linger in danger because she made a stupid mistake with her silly partner. But, Chat Noir was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette called to her kwami. Tikki was sucked into the miraculous as the teen transformed. With in a matter of seconds Ladybug appeared in the pink and cherry blossom covered room that was Marinette's.

* * *

Chat Noir fought the akuma holder as Ladybug slowly eased into battle. Her nausea was getting to her as the smell of sweet scented treats filled her senses. Just as she leaped into battle, she ran to the nearest trash can to empty her unsettled stomach.

"I'm screwed." The spotted hero muttered under her breath.

The whole time Chat fought the akuma, Ladybug was puking her guts out into the trash can. The cat in black took the pendent that was holding the akuma and broke it just as Ladybug purified it.

"Dammit. I'm late!" Chat said as he ran off to detransform. Marinette went to do the same. At least she had gotten ready and grabbed everything she needed before she transformed.

She ran to school as fast as she could in the hope of not being late, which at this point was impossible. Adrien hoped that he wouldn't be late either but, sadly he had the luck of a black cat.

Marinette stumbled up the stairs of the school, in order to reach Alya. Instead, she ended up become nauseas and ran to the bathroom.

"Marinette! Where are you going?!" The fire haired girl ran after her best friend. She became surprised as she saw her friend throwing up...again. Beside her was a red and black floating thing, that talked?

"Girl, don't move." Alya told Marinette. The blunette turned around stunned to see her BFF standing in the doorway to the girls bathroom. "WHAT THE FUHSHIZNAT IS THAT! AND WHY DOES IT TALK?!" Alya yelled this time.

"Keep your voice down someone might hear you!" The young girl said to her friend. Tikki stayed in place not daring to move a muscle. She waited for her holder to explain the situation yet, the explanation never came. Only a few simple sentences that were tagged along with stuttering.

"Alya...before I tell you this, you can't tell ANYONE about this. Not Nino, not Adrien, and NOT the Ladyblog! Got it?" The red head nodded slowly in confusion.

"I...a-am, Lad-dy-b-bug."

* * *

 **I have another quick note for you peoplez! I will try my best to post this story on Saturdays! So stay tuned for that and also, I may post another chapter today or tomorrow, or another time this week before next Saturday, since I am on Thanksgiving Break!**

 **See ya Loves!**

 **-BreeXO**


	4. Chapter 4-There's More To Tell

**I'm back! Don't worry, I'm not dead...yet. I know I haven't posted for 2 weeks but, still, I here now and that is what matters. Chapter #5 is also already written and WARING: it may be depressing. But...also exciting. We are also getting closer to the baby or babies being born! And have I mentioned that the miraculous characters are in their senior year of high school?**

 **See ya Loves!**

 **-BreeXO**

* * *

Marinette looked down at the bathroom floor as her friend scolded her. Tears streamed down the poor girl's face with grace as furry pushed passed her.

"YOU'RE LIED TO ME THIS WHOLE ENTIRE TIME!" Alya yelled. And she kept doing so with each passing minute. "But..WHY?!"

"IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY! I DID'T WANT YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE I LOVED TO GET HURT! And I didn't want anyone to be disappointed that stupid, clumsy Marinette was Paris's favorite, 'perfect' super hero, LADYBUG!" Marinette reasoned.

"Oh...Well do you have anything else you want to tell me? You might as well come out and say it." Alya asked quietly

"THAT'S ALL YOU SAY?! FINE. Alya...I...CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! FINE I'LL TELL YOU. I'm preganant and it's that stupid cat's fault!" Marinette shouted, her blood boiling. She didn't know if it was her pregnancy hormones or what it was. Maybe it was simply peer hatred towards chat Noir.

Alya stared at her best friend in concern and of all anger. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she thought over her rude outbursts on her friend who happened to apparently be pregnant. She unlocked her phone and without another thought, opened the LadyBlog and deleted all pictures of Chat Noir.

Another minute of silence passes, due to neither girl knowing what to say. Until, Alya speaks up.

Alya stands up and holds out her hand to help Marinette up. "I'm sorry, I should have been there for you. But, we better get to class."

Marinette then tackles the red head with a big bear hug. And with that, backs up to the toilet to barf again. Alya follows her to the stall and holds back her hair while her friend releases he contents in her stomach.

"You're totally screwed girl." Alya muttered, but her friend heard it.

"Tell me about it..."

* * *

Class went by, slow as usual.

Alya looked at Marinette for the corner of her eye to see the blunette sleeping and drooling. Alya attempted to stifle her laughter and ended up snorting. Which did not go unnoticed by the teacher or the rest of the class.

"Marinette!" Called Ms. Bustier. "Wake up and go to the princ-" But, before she could finish her sentence, screams of terror erupted the room.

"Huh? I'm up!" Marinette grumbled sleepily. Another crash was then heard as Marinette excused herself.

 _'You really had to release another akuma! Didn't you Hawkmoth'_ Marinette thought as she transformed. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

* * *

"I am Tazer and Ladybug and Chat Noir will give me their miraculous!" Tazer shouted. The akuma was dresses in a black leather suit with green accents and blue skin. (the akumatized villain had a phobia of tasers and ended up getting tased by a police officer for doing graffiti.

"Never gonna happen man!" Chat called as Ladybug arrived at the sceen of the crime. The spotted heroine suddenly felt a tingling sensation in her stomach as she lost all feeling in her body. Electricity shooting through her body, almost as if cataclysm had been used on her.

Ladybug cried out in pain as she tried to gain control of her shaking body. Chat Noir looked at her in concern but, she merely looked at it as if it were nothing. Clearly he saw what happened and, it wasn't nothing.

Tazer then had just enough time to kick ladybug off the Eiffel tower as she was able to take the pendant that held the akuma and break the object. Darkness consumed her as she fell.

She would only wake up once her truth was revealed. Yet, still neither hero had noticed the black butterfly flying away to go cause a little fun for the two heros.

* * *

 **Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5-Was It A Dream?

Marinette's eyed fluttered open as pain surrounded her body. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. Hovering above her, was a swarm of people, including Alya, who had managed to get to the center of the blob of people.

She felt a sharp pain in her head as it started to throb. Paramedics made their way through the crowd and put her on a stretcher. Marinette was carried away as she was blinded by the light that met her eyes, as the people that surrounded her body cleared out of the way to make room for the paramedics to get through.

She soon passed out and felt her body weaken. How this turned out to be such a horrible day wasn't a mystery. It was simply bad luck. Bad luck that a certain black cat had placed upon her. In fact, inside of her.

Only the onlookers knew what had happened to Ladybug. Not Marinette, nor Chat knew what happened to her, only because it flashed right before their eyes.

* * *

"We need to perform an ultrasound, to make sure there's no internal bleeding." Said a nurse as the doctors kept searching for any form of injury. So far, they could find nothing. How was it possible that a girl that fell off the Eiffel tower survived with no injury? Because she was a secret superhero.

"I'll go get the machine." Said another nurse. And with that, he was back in no time. One of the doctors applied a kind of gel that aloud the ultrasound to go more smoothly. They searched all of her body saving her stomach for last.

When the doctors finally made their way to ultrasound her stomach, little did they know the surprise that was waiting for them. As the camera glided across Marinette's stomach, they were shocked to see two babies is her lower abdomen.

The blunette was infact pregnant with not one, but two babies. It was than the doctors said she had to be around 9 to 10 weeks. But still, how did the babies themselve survive the fall? *Magic*

It was clear there was two strong heartbeats indicating that the babies were indeed alive. The nurses and doctors started pulling out any medication that could harm the children and gave Marinette medication that couldn't harm them.

Then another question hit them. The girl was clearly young, under 20 years old. So who was the father? But, only the girl and her best friend knew of her incident that had occured.

* * *

"Where is my daughter?!" questioned Tom Depain, Marinette's father.

"She is currently in her room resting. We found no sign of injury even though she did fall off the Eiffel tower. Although, there is also some bigger news, but before we tell you, you must fill out this paperwork." Said a nurse who treated Marinette.

Marinette's parents quickly filled out the paperwork, in hopes of seeing their little girl. "Can we see her now?" Asked Sabine Cheng, Marinette's mother.

"Let me get this to the doctor. Then I'll take you to her. Besides the doctor wants to tell you the surprise himself." And with that the nurse walked off. Thus, leaving Tom and Sabine in their thoughts and worries.

* * *

"So she's only eighteen? Hmmm." The doctor said to himself. He kept nodding as he read the information given to him from her parents. "And her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He continued. The doctor than signed his name to finish off the paper and left to go fetch Marinette's parents.

Sabine had tears in her eyes as the doctor appeared. Tom was rubbing her back comfortably and hoping that all was well.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Clark. It's a pleasure to meant you. Now I know you want to see your daughter but, I must inform you. Even though, somehow nothing happened to her and she is perfectly healthy, please still be gentle on her."

"The nurse said you had some news that you wanted to tell us." Tom said sternly.

"Yes, yes I do as a matter of fact. But, we'll save that for later. So, for now, let me lead you to Miss Marinette." And with that they walked off to Marinette's room.

* * *

Marinette felt trapped. It was dark and she was in a strange room. Her head pounded in pain as she sat up in the strane bed she was in. 'Where am I?' She thought to herself.

"Tikki? You there?" Marinette throat felt ruff as she spoke.

Suddenly a light was shown, and she was blinded by it. Her parents then emerged from the sliver of light along with another man.

"Oh, Miss Marinette you're awake already. I'm Dr. Clark and I'll be taking care of you." Said . Marinette nodded as her explained her situation and what had happened to her.

She wanted to cry and scream at the top of her lungs, while she was running over the rooftops to clear out her pain. But, that was merely a wish that her heart ached for. And for some reason, she wanted her kitty. She wanted Chat Noir to be with her now.

Maybe she didn't hate him as much as she had thought. Though somewhere deep down inside, she still hated him, but for other reasons. Such as the dorky grin he usually wears, the stupid puns, and all of the flirting. Yet, there was kindness and empathy behind that mask he wore.

"So you all ready for the big news?" Dr. Clark ask the Dupain-Chengs.

"Indeed we are." Tom replied.

"Brace yourselves. Marinette is pregnant with twins and is around 9 to 10 weeks so, we cannot give out any genders yet."

Only if you could see the look on all of their faces!

* * *

 **This may be my longest chapter yet! I'm sorry for the about a month delay. I am going to try to make chapters longer now. Please Read and Review, suggestions are welcome for the story or other stories of Miraculous, and until next time!**

 **See ya Loves!**

 **-BreeXo**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys, Bree here! I just wanted to let you guys know that I will not be posting for awhile because of the holidays. But after the holidays are over, I will gift you guys a belated Christmas, Kwanza(however you spell it), and Hanukkah gift! Chapters #7, 8, 9, and 10 will come out all together! So forgive because it might take awhile!**

 **Happy Holidays,**

 **See ya Loves!**

 **-BreeXO**


	7. Chapter 6-Once Her Truth Was Reveled

**All I have to say is...WRITER'S BLOCK!**

* * *

"Excuse me, we must have heard incorrectly. Could you please repeat that?" Sabine asked.

"No...I'm pretty sure you heard me correctly. Marinette is around 9 to 10 weeks pregnant with twins." Replied Dr. Clark who was looking very serious at the moment. He then turned to Marinette who was missing.

The adults gaped at the window that was wide open. After the day she had she couldn't go too far.

* * *

Ladybug sat perched on her Chat Noirs usual meeting spot for patrols. She knew he hated her at the moment but, he would only hate her more once she told him her secret. She wasn't thinking straight but she had to tell him who she was and that she was in major trouble.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said from behind the red-clad heroine. "I thought you said you didn't transform in your free time. And aren't you hurt? You took a pretty big fall yesterday and then disappeared."

"I just found out some information that shocked me, so I decided I could use a little fresh air. Besides, I was hoping to see you, Chat."

"Why me? Don't you want to go talk to 'crush' instead of the person you rejected. The person who loved you! Keyword: Loved!" Shouted the cat in black.

Ladybug stood there a little shaken but bounced right back. She was starting to get a migraine from her fall.

"I do love you! And that's why I wanted to see you! I was in denial that night. I thought that my crush would never notice me and before you say anything, you were not my rebound." Now Chat was shaken, his ears fell flat on his head and he looked down in shame. But, then he looked up confused.

"Rebound?" His head tilted as he asked.

"I know I have denied the idea of us revealing our identities to each other in the past but, I want to know who the boy that I rejected is, behind the mask and cat ears." Ladybug´s chest started to hurt. She was trying hard not to cry but, if Chat had noticed some of the droplets that started to run lose, he didn't mention them.

Neither hero said a thing for several minutes. Contemplating their thoughts and gathering the courage to actually say something.

"Are you sure? You know, that you want to know my identity? Because you really don't have to." Chat practically whispered. 'Coward!' He internally yelled.

"I'm sure." Ladybug said as she rubbed her arm, embarrassed.

"OK, I'll go first?" Chat said rubbing his hand behind his neck. Ladybug merely nodded.

"Plagg, claws in." He said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Green light surrounded his body as he was demasked. Adrien then appeared where Chat Noir had just been.

"M'lady? Please open your eyes."

Marinette then took a deep breath as she open her eyes. She was met with emerald orbs that were none other than the Adrien Agreste's. Her mouth hung open in utter shock. Tears began to fill the brims of her eyes as the tears themselves started to trickle out.

"Bugaboo, are you crying? Is it that bad that it's me!?" Adrien said, sadness striking his tone.

"It's nothing, n-n-noth-thing is wrong w-with yo-u. J-jus-st I now know i-it's my turn to sh-how you w-who I am, a-nd I d-don't want-t you t-to be dis-app-o-ont-ted of who I-I a-am." She stuttered out.

He nodded but, he was too anxious to be disappointed. He was about to find out who the love of his life truly was. He knew, as a fact, no doubt, that she was just as amazing without the mask as she was with it!

"Ok, erm...Tikki, spots off?"

Pink light engulfed Marinette as she was unmasked as well. Tikki flew out of the miraculous and dived in Marinette's little purse to find some cookies.

The blunette couldn't open her eyes. She was too scared to see his look of disappointment. But, instead she heard laughter. Was it really that bad? She forced herself to open her eyes at that moment.

Adrien was crying. He looked…..happy? Were they tears of joy?

The next thing Marinette knew was that she was up in the air, being spun around. A smile gracing her face.

* * *

"And they all lived happily, ever, after…...gone BAD." A voice from far off smirked, a rigid smile that it was.

There was only when explanation for this voice

"Akuma."

* * *

I suck at commitment, so bare with me. Besides, I have bad writer's block.

See ya Loves!

-BreeXO


End file.
